Mindless
by Kuroba Kiyoshi
Summary: Mindless! What will happen to Naruo. will he be saved from his now clouded mind and will he be saved from the evil that now CONTROLLS HIM!
1. Chapter 1

Mindless by Sasuke Fan NO.1

Chapter 1 – Who … am I !

"W…WH…Where am i?"

"Hey boss, come here!" Said a mumbled voice. "Isn't this that Naruto kid… you know, the one that is the jinchūriki for the nine-tails."

"W…WH…What do you mean… nine…tails."

"Yes it is, good work boy's, you'll be getting a good reward for this" …

Naruto then blacked out and when he woke he found himself in a bed with nothing else in sight but a single green door.

"W… Where am I, what is this strange place".

"You are home Naruto, back with your family and friends".

"Where are you, come out of the shadows and show yourself".

"Ok I'm right here Son".

A man with long black hair, pasty white skin and demonic snake like eyes came out from the shadows wearing a black robe witch had a strange pattern on that Naruto had seen before but could not remember where.

"That robe, that pattern I've seen them before".

"Yes, you have seen it before heck it's been in our family for generations. If you look at yourself instead of looking at me with that obscured expression then you would find that you are also wearing one."

Naruto looked down at what he was wearing and found what this man, who is apparently his father, was right!

"Who are you and why was I unconscious."

As Naruto scowled at the man, the man looked at him and said

"My dear boy you do not remember what happened, well I shall tell you.

You're mother thought that this place was having a bad effect on you and that you were too little to get involved with the family so she took you and ran, but you did not want to go so you struggled and then you hit her. We could not find her anywhere but she must have let go of you. You hit your head on a rock and were knocked out cold, the doctor said that you were in a comer but you would be fine. I guess he was wrong."

"Is that the truth" Said Naruto quietly.

"Nothing but the truth Son."

What will happen next?

Comment, review and keep checking for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Alexandersson for reviewing (^_^)

**Chapter 2 – Is this really who I am?**

**The next day…**

"Dad, where are you going?"

"Oh, Naruto you're awake. Your uncle Madara and I will be going on a mission, would you like to come?"

"Really! You'll let me go with you cool!"

"You will have to wear your robe."

"Ok, I actually sort of like it. It Makes Me Look AWSOME!"

"Hahaha, oh Naruto… are we all ready?"

"Yes SIR!"

"Move out."

**Meanwhile in the woods…**

"Ok kids were only here to train no fighting each other. THAT ALSO MEENS YOU SHIKAMARU AND SASUKE!" Said Kakashi

"Oh Kakashi calm down, there only kids." Said Iruka. "It's not like danger is just going to fall out of the sky."

"Err Sensei's you might wanna take a look at this." Shikamaru said in a quiet voice

"Yes Kakashi listen to the boy…"

"OROCHIMARU!" "EVERYONE HIDE NOW!" "Orochimaru do you have him."

"Have who…" "Oh you mean my son, why yes I do have him. Naruto, come here child."

"Yeah."

"Do you see those men, they are our enemies, and they are the bad guys. We must stop them no matter what!"

"Ok. DAD!"

"Naruto! Don't believe a word that comes from Orochimaru's mouth especially that he is your dad. It's only lies."

"Shut up! You don't know me, so how do you know he is not my dad. Now shut up and fight!"

"Naruto, what have they done to you" said Kakashi looking down in disbelief,

"Kakashi lookout"

Iruka and Naruto became engaged in a battle which unfortunately Iruka lost. Then like nothing had happened Naruto charged at Kakashi with a deathly look in his eyes, they too were engaged in a battle but this time Kakashi won and Naruto was tossed to the side like a piece of trash.

"Y…You basterd." Said Naruto with an unruly tone.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Suddenly a red bubbly substance formed around Naruto, as this happened three shapes at the back of him almost like tails formed and his eyes were almost Fox like as were his teeth.

"Holly Shit!"

What will happen next time?

Will Kakashi survive?

Keep on reading and reviewing to find out what happens next on **Mindless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Evil Within!**

As Kakashi stood in shock with this Naruto that he had never seen before he knew that it was the demon trying to escape from inside of him but then…

"Ugh!" Naruto gaged.

Everything went quiet until…

"Naruto what is wrong my child"

"Dad I… I don't know what's happening to me, I feel weird."

Suddenly out of nowhere Kakashi charged at Naruto as he was weak… but, only weak at that moment. As Kakashi struck Naruto he was stopped and was shot across and through the trees. Then as all seemed calm the red aura around Naruto bubbled and slowly went into a maniacal frenzy, as bursts of pitch black energy came from Naruto's body it devoured his no longer visible body. Naruto's eyes went from fox like to demon like in an instant. The blood red colour that spread from his pupils devoured his eyes until there was nothing left that seemed human.

"NARUTO!" screamed Orochimaru.

The demon head turned, looked and then smiled as it sank into the shadows on the ground. There was silence, until…

One by one each of Orochimaru's men vanished until there were only the 11 Akatsuki members left. Panic and fear fell on each and every one of them as they knew none of them could take such a powerful creature. They looked round nervously trying desperately to find him but they finally fled from the scene.

"Ugh… Iruka take the children back to the leaf village where it is safe and get all ninja on site immediately."

"But Kakashi –"

"NO! Just go I will be fine. I can stop him going anywhere near the village, so I'm also buying you some time now GO!"

"Ok… come along children we must get out of here, quickly."

"Ok Mr Iruka."

"But where is Mr Kakashi." Said Konohamaru

"He will catch up later just go."

They fled back to the leaf village. Kakashi rose and caught his breath, then looked down at the shadows. He saw… nothing, so he lifted his arm up to his face and removed the mask and headband that then revealed his sharingan.

"Where are you Naruto?"

"I'm right HERE!"

Kakashi turned in shock and then … blood fell to the floor!

Whose blood was spilt?

Why has Naruto turned into this unstoppable creature?

Find out in the next chapter. Keep on reviewing and checking in as I could have put the new chapter on. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Sasuke Fan No.1 here this is just to say that whoever subscribed like Alxeandersson, Alexandersson and Tamotsu Uzumaki are awesome and have always motivated me to write more chapters keep reading!**

**Chapter 4 – How many people left now!**

As blood fell to the floor, droplet after droplet, there was a slight touch of suspense was drifting through the air as all the Akasuki watched in in fear, as they saw the newly born demonic Naruto had sliced into Orochimaru's body, and then suddenly it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone… but why did he want to save me?" Kakashi said with a dazzled expression on his face.

"It's because we want you alive we have things in store for you!" Exclaimed Orochimaru

"Naruto, stop that this instant!"

The creature turned its head and suddenly started groaning then his eyes were now slowly melting away, he slowly and painfully transformed and returned to his former human self then, fell to the floor out of exhaustion.

"Go get him Sasori" said Orochimaru with a jolly look on his face.

Sasori went over to Naruto and picked him up.

"Good luck trying to find us Kakashi… oh wait YOU WON'T!"

All of the Akasuki members vanished. Kakashi slowly closed his eyes and lay there lifeless, there were no sounds, no movements, just nothing…

Back at the Akatsuki's hideout Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Orochimaru in the corner of the room waiting.

"D…Dad what happened? Where am i?"

Orochimaru stood up. "You're home, you had a bit of a meltdown near the hidden leaf."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Just the bad people and for that we have to thank you."

Naruto was then kept in hiding so that no-one found him and with that time he trained harder and harder each day until he could control what he was the true DEMON FOX!

**Hey guys it's me again just wanted to say that this we be the last chapter in this saga…**

**But just wait for the sequel. !The Darkened Mind! I hope you like It**


End file.
